The Lady Of His Dreams
by emmafeltn
Summary: Seems like a normal day at Hogwarts, except something is wrong. Draco Malfoy is being a haunted by a woman, he is only able to see in his dreams. She seems very loving and surprisingly cares a great deal about the Slytherin prince, but who is she? And why can't he remember? Meanwhile, including Hansy, Blinny, and other.


_**The Lady Of His Dreams: Chapter 1**_

**Author's note**: hey everyone reading this fanfic. I just wanted to say that this is my first time writing something like this so any suggestions/would be very highly appreciated. I really hope that you enjoy reading this, and if you do, please make sure to review. Have fun 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't even own a pet, do you really think I could own the HP novels?

_He tucked a stray of her golden brown locks behind her ear and smiled. The distance between them allowed Draco to take in the scent her sweet perfume, and enjoy the view of her flawless ivory skin. He wanted to pull her closer, and never let go. Hold her in his arms until all of their troubles were over with and they could finally get the happy ending both of them desired. The beautiful woman before him leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. It wasn't like anything he has ever experienced before. _

_Surely the Slytherin prince has been with his share of girls, but never someone this special. Her mouth wasn't stealing the kisses, she was more like giving them, and oh how Draco loved a gift like that. _

_The mystery woman placed both her hands around his neck and captivated his lips with passion and desire. Draco was quick to respond to this long wanted move. While in the moment, it seemed like no one else mattered. It felt hard to tell they were separate beings, by how connected they felt. The kiss created a certain sense of unity, and trust. It was them against the world. _

_You would expect both his and her hearts to be filled with nothing but affection, but there seems to be something else. Yes, the kiss was a plenty, although his heart was longing more. It felt like an empty hole, needed to be filled. Filled with something pleasant. Or someone, for that matter. _

Draco woke with a start, every thought racing through his head in high definition. For a minute there, it was hard to tell where he was, it was all a blur. Soon enough, his vision came back and he felt the rays of sunlight break through. It was just another night of plain dreaming. Not that he minded, since after the war, dreams became a rare, especially good ones. But it was the fact that he could never remember the dreams vividly, or recognize the surroundings. He could never even recall the lady's face, and that's what bothered him most. Whatever tricks his brain was playing with him, it could not have been done without magic, but it seemed rather foolish. Most people these days want to hurt him, so how is giving him those dreams a punishment?

Most days are all the same. Draco wakes up wishing the earth would just swallow him, and he won't have to spend another day surviving. His life didn't really have a purpose, so it's not like anyone would sob if he were to simply disappear. Yeah, maybe Pansy and Blaise would, but what difference does it make? It feels like living in a cycle you can't get out of. Every day, you do the same things over and over again, with no enjoyment whatsoever. And every night you get the same dream that gives you false hope for happiness, and then reality comes in, and proves that fantasy is all it will ever be.

All aside, he manages to get to his classes and at least try to pretend like he's okay. His mother is the reason he had to come back for the 8th year in Hogwarts. Ever since Lucius was sent to Azkaban, she wasn't the same. It was like looking at a replica of a person she once used to be. There's no more spark. You can practically say that one more wrong doing, and she will totally loose herself. For his mother, Draco has to keep up his grades. If she found out about his present state, it might just finish her. He would never forgive himself if something bad were to happen to her.

_Knock. Another one._

"It looks like we got ourselves a letter from Parkinson" Blaise rushed to open the envelope.

Often much, Draco wonders how are they best mates, if they are so different. The guy in front of him is somehow always happy, and it's very rare to see him angry. In fact, Draco has only seen that happen twice, and both times it was provoked by him. Blaise seems to always make the surrounding people gleeful, how does he also have time to do that to himself? Draco just wished that he could see things from Zabini's perspective, after all maybe being an optimist is something that he needs most right now.

"Seems like we have a day off, all the professors are decorating Hogwarts for Christmas and Pansy is asking if we're up for some butterbeer! What do you think?"

"Sure"


End file.
